Silver halide color photographic materials, particularly photographic materials for photographing, are desired to have high sensitivity, and in addition, the pressure durability is also required, because they are subjected to various types of pressure (for example, pressure is sometimes applied to a negative film for use in general photographing by winding in a patrone or frame feed when loaded in a camera).
A means for improving the sensitivity and the pressure durability by using tabular grains having an aspect ratio of 2 or more together with a specified sensitizing dye is described in JP-A-5-150390 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). However, although this enhances the sensitivity to some extent, the level of improvement in the pressure durability is low, and therefore a further improvement in the pressure durability has been particularly desired. Further, long-term storage of the photographic materials brings about the problem of increasing fogging. In order to improve storability of latent images, for example, JP-A-59-162546 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,257) discloses to use a triazine compound together with a hardener containing an active vinyl group, and JP-A-59-97134 discloses to use a triazine compound with tabular silver halide grains, respectively. However, an improvement in sensitivity has been required. The above-described specifications fail to give a description or even a suggestion that the use of the triazine compound introduces an improvement in the pressure durability.
When some of photographic materials having a magnetic recording layer are stored in a film cartridge, a problem in fogging due to long-term storage becomes more severe.